


With Catlike Tread

by Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)



Series: Assorted Narnia Crossovers and AUs [23]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, The Queen's Thief - Megan Whalen Turner
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabble and a Half, Gen, Prompt Fic, Sneaking, Theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 11:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17425391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer
Summary: Edmund attempts to retrieve a Ring.





	With Catlike Tread

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WingedFlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingedFlight/gifts).



> Written 12/12/18 for [wingedflight](https://wingedflight.dreamwidth.org), in response to the prompt: [Queen's Thief/Narnia, Eugenides & Edmund, sneaking](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/139838.html?thread=4831294#cmt4831294).

"I don't believe we've been introduced," said a cheerful yet somehow implacable voice from the shadows near the narrow hallway's ceiling, "which is peculiar since I would have sworn I already knew everyone likely to be using this passage at this hour."

Edmund sighed, and turned to face the King of Attolia, hands held open at his sides in a gesture of goodwill; "I promise it's nothing personal or political," he said; "I'm simply here to retrieve a Ring one of my sisters lost to Mede extortion some months ago, and it seemed simpler to manage without the mess and bother of public accusations."

Attolis studied Edmund from the rafters for a long moment, before he smiled and said, "Do you know, I think I even believe you; but fair warning: for my own peace of mind and professional curiosity, I'm going to follow you every step of the way."


End file.
